Romeo is Bleeding
by tempus terere
Summary: Her perfect shell shatters. As did he. Sequel to 'Romeo and Juliet. — AshMisty
1. i

**Title: **Romeo is Bleeding**  
Warnings: **This is not a happy story. Major angst and character death ahead.**  
Summary: **Her perfect shell shatters; as did he. Pokéshipping. Drabble series. (Sequel to 'Romeo and Juliet'.)**  
Disclaimer:** Not mine.**  
Notes:** I obviously stole the title from the movie, which I haven't watched, but I still adore it to shreds. The title, I mean.  
**Notes 2:** Oh and apparently I am a 'vain and mean perfectionist and can't write a single paragraph'. According to a person called clownygirl, anyway. Isn't that just nice? :D

_i._

She's always hated funerals.

Not just because they are funerals, but because they remind her―scare her of her own death that is approaching closer and closer by the minute.

(They scare her even more than bugs do.)

Although that doesn't include this particular one. In fact, she is actually rather numbed by the sorrow she feels instead. It's kind of blocking everything else, even fear.

(And really, what did she expect? Of course, _his_ funeral was to be different from the other ones she's attended before.)


	2. ii

**Notes:** It would be auwfully great if I got reviews for this one.

_ii._

Actually, when she thinks about it now, it had been clear from the start that he had to snap one day.

(Constantly under pressure, forced to be the hero and that inability to say no―how could he not?)

Still no-one had seen it coming. She hadn't, either. They'd all just naturally taken his presence for granted. But, to their credit, he hadn't looked like he'd minded all too much; most likely he had preferred it this way.

It's unfair, she thinks, watching his coffin being let down into a black hole of nothingness. To make someone the Chosen One without asking them for permission.

(Because heroes always die to protect others. He had been no different.)


	3. iii

_iii._

She throws one white lily into his grave.

(For first and last goodbyes are always the hardest to bid.)

Then she turns around and sees Deliah crying, together with May and Dawn and Brock and many others she neither knows, nor cares about. In the distance she spots Gary standing and kind of staring into space. Pikachu sits on his shoulder, face buried in Ash's old hat. For a moment she pities them―his death has ripped up an emptiness within them they will never be able to get rid of―and proceeds to pity herself, too. A luxury she only allows on special occasions.

Slowly, his coffin, his last remains disappear beneath the shadows of his memory.

(Or perhaps merely behind the ocean of her tears.)


	4. iv

_iv._

As soon as she arrives home, she locks herself into her room. She hasn't spoken to any of her sisters. They're not here and yet again on a trip to some distant island in some far away region she's never heard of before. It doesn't make a difference, though. She wouldn't have talked to them even if they had been here.

She's too busy to regret, whilst she stares at a brand new and bright red cap with The Official Pokémon League Emblem imprinted on it.

She shouldn't have bought it so early.

(She shouldn't have bought it at all.)

On the night of his birthday she finds herself once more in front of his tomb. She doesn't move, but just stands there and waits for the church tower's clock to announce midnight.

When it does, she lays the cap on his grave and burns it.

And as she watches the flames consume the last bit of crimson fabric, she's almost delirious with happiness to realise that she is absolutely and completely hollow inside.

FIN.

**To clear up some confusion that might have occurred while readings this:** Ash committed suicide, because the burden of being the Chosen One tore him apart. And so did the fact that he seemed to endanger everyone he held dear with his mere existence, thus he decided killing himself was the best option to end all of that. (And just for funsies and to anyone who's interested: He walked right into a nest of Beedrill and, well, let himself get stabbed to death. °v°;;)


End file.
